The Day Will Come
by SenoritaJessica
Summary: This story picks off right after the end of the Sorceress War. Squall is titled the official Commander of Balamb Garden. Rinoa stays in the Garden with him. Irvine & Selphie are a pair. Life goes on, missions too. Squall realises his true love for Rinoa
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The War is Over  
  
"Irvy! Are you ready? Yo-hoo!" Selphie Tilmitt chirped brightly outside Irvine Kinneas's dorm's room. Knock-knock. "Irvy!"  
Okay, this is driving me nuts.  
Squall Leonhart slapped his forehead and shook his head while the charming lady-in-blue beside him giggled harder at his reaction. Squall glanced up to meet her tranquil black eyes. She gave him a genuine smile that had a surprising calming effect on him. He grinned faintly back at her. That was not something Squall Leonhart would do a month before. Rinoa Heartilly had changed him, actually opened him up and brought out the real Squall hidden behind walls for the past seventeen years.  
"There, there, look at the mirror." Rinoa said as she dragged her boyfriend across the room to a full-length mirror that she had insisted on installing when she first moved in to stay with him in the Balamb Garden. She sighed, allowing a contented smile to grace her glittering lips. "You have the charm of a prince." Squall frowned at her and then at the image of himself in the mirror. I doubt a prince looks like this. What this SeeD would never know was that he was the best-looking man in the Garden. The reflection in the mirror was a five-foot-eight young military officer in an expensive-looking midnight black tuxedo. He had absently chosen a perfect matching silvery-white tie to go with. Everything matched his beautiful features perfectly. His well-tanned, fighting-trim figure had been gifted with one of the prettiest face any men could ever have. The strong jaw line matched those deep-set blue eyes. He owned the most kissable lips in the world. The angry scar between his eyes only enhanced his masculine charm. Rinoa joined him at the mirror shortly. Looking from Squall to herself and back to Squall, she nodded with a bright beam on her face. Squall thought that she must be pretty happy with what she see. "Guess we're ready to go." Squall took one last glance at his Lion Heart that stood by the side of his desk and nodded slightly. "Yeah, let's go." "IRVY!!!" Squall winced at shriek of Selphie's voice the instant he opened his dorm room's door. Rinoa giggled beside him. "Oops... Sorry, Squall. But Irvy has been inside so long." Selphie smiled skeptically and obviously apologetic. Squall shook his head gently, "It's fine." Rinoa stepped forward. "Is he really in there?" Selphie cocked her head, frowning, she said, "I think so... He couldn't be anywhere else, right?" She pressed an ear onto the door. Suddenly, the door swung right open. Selphie let out a surprised yelp. She lost her balance and collapsed onto the looming figure behind the door. "What the hell... Irvy?" She looked up and met the familiar coffee brown eyes of marksman Irvine Kinneas. Rinoa raised an eyebrow as she noticed how different Irvine looked tonight. Irvine flashed his killer smile at Selphie whom he caught in his arms. He bowed slightly and said, "Sorry, Sefie, to have let you waited so long. My utmost apology." Irvine had left his cowboy hat behind the first time since they had known him. Though his long blond hair was still held back in a ponytail, he looked nothing but charming that night. He had chosen a suit of black, even his coat was black. His usual flirtatious charm turned into some serious charm. Selphie, on the other hand, looked all so tempted to jump up and down, shouting "Ya-hoo!!" "Sorry to keep ya waiting too," Irvine added with a casual wink at both Squall and Rinoa.  
  
"Time to party, yeah!" Selphie could not help exclaiming with excitement. For once, Squall offered a positive grin. He slid an arm round Rinoa's slender waist and guided her towards the grand hall. Since the end of the Ultimecia battle, that was the second time Balamb Garden had held any special function. The celebration for the night was Headmaster Cid's birthday. Cid had insisted that the event be formal and Squall could never understand why he would want them to go through so much trouble to find something to wear for the night. As they stepped into the sky-view ballroom for the third time that year, Squall could not help but to remember how little time had actually past since his graduation. The day he graduated, Squall was immediately summoned on a mission with Zell and Selphie. Somehow, he was voted to lead the group when he had no idea what their goal was. He was as green as the rest of them. He did not understand why they had chosen to look up to him as a leader, even Quistis Trepe, his ex-instructor. The worst thing was being made the temporary Commander of Balamb Garden by Cid during the sorceress battle, or so Squall hoped was temporary. He couldn't be giving me that title for real...Or could he? Shaking himself back to reality, Squall glanced around the ballroom and caught sight of some familiar faces walking towards him. Rinoa pulled Squall and broke into a half-jog towards Zell Dinct and Quistis. "Hey, Squall and Rinoa! How do I look?" The blond guy asked cheerily. Squall thought he would execute his kicks and punches like he always did but to his utmost surprise, Zell refrained. Rinoa smiled generously. "Zell, you look so great. I think it's a good idea of Cid to request for this to be a formal event. Man, all of us looked so different." She snapped her fingers for effect. Except, well, Zell's hair is still spiky. "You're so right, Rinoa! I looooooooove this night!" Zell added, raising his champagne and toasting to the sky. Quistis chose to ignore her overexcited comrade and turned her attention to Squall. Her heart skipped a beat as she took in how handsome this SeeD could still go when dressed in tuxedo. Squall tilted his head and raised a questioning brow at Quistis. He was sure she was about to say something when something else stunned her. Oblivious about his killing looks, he waited patiently for her to say something. Perhaps it's the silly way I looked in this stiff suit that shocked her. Either way... whatever... Rinoa had wandered away sometime ago and had then returned with two champagnes in her hands. "Hey, Quistis, want some?" Rinoa nodded towards the glasses she was holding. Quistis snapped back to reality. "No, I'm fine. Thanks. Squall, the headmaster wants to see you in his office now." Quistis managed to find her voice in time. Squall's eyes widen slightly. "What? Now?" Quistis shrugged, "Yeah, I'm sure he said that." What is he thinking? Will I ever get a break? He turned and found Rinoa nodding. "Go ahead, I'll be right here waiting for you." "I'll be back for this." He gestured towards the champagne in her hand. The young SeeD half-jogged his way to Cid's office.  
  
"You wanted me, Cid." The headmaster turned from the window and smiled at the fine young man standing in front of his desk. "Yes, I certainly did. Come, have a seat." Cid gestured towards the swivel chair opposite himself. Squall just wished he could get back to Rinoa's side as soon as possible. Seemed like this is not going to end too soon. He sighed inwardly and pulled out the chair. "As you know, the Sorceress war is over for good and you have been a good leader, excellent commander, I would say. So," He seemed to be pausing for effect. Squall did not like where the conversation was leading. He could almost anticipate how Cid was going to end his sentence. "I have decided to give you, Squall Leonhart, a permanent SeeD A-Class rank and officially title you as the Commander of Balamb Garden. I am going to make them official tonight. What do you think?" Cid smiled broadly, obviously thinking that it was one of the best decision that he had ever made in his entire life. He already knew what Squall's respond would be. If I say no, that's a bad idea, would you let me off... He is asking but actually I don't have a choice. What makes him think that I am capable of commanding the entire Garden? Does he remember that I've graduated less than a month ago? Nonetheless, he replied, "Thanks, sir. They sound fine to me." Cid was smiling even broader now. "Wonderful. You don't know how glad I am that you've accepted the offer. Thank you, we shall have a great time working together, Squall." "Can I go now?" "Certainly. I'll be making them official later so don't wander too far, I need you on the stage." "Sure." This is certainly some news. Squall sighed and made his way back to the ballroom.  
  
"Thank you, thank you. I love this party, I love this night and I thank my wife, Edea, for throwing this party for me and for all of you. You guys have deserved it. All of you have fought hard and brave. That's what SeeDs are made of. Tonight, I have one very important announcement to make. To the man who have led us thus far, led us to victory, Cadet Leader Squall Leonhart. To thank him for our achievement and to recognize his leadership, I hereby declare a permanent A-Class rank for Mr. Leonhart." He waited for the cheers and applause to wan before continuing. "I hereby also declare Squall Leonhart as the official Commander of Balamb Garden. Now, I shall hand you over to Commander Squall Leonhart!" All the SeeDs were cheering and yet more cheering. As Squall stepped up to the talk stand on the stage, he could clearly see Selphie and Zell bobbing up and down in the crowd, kicking and cheering. Squall adjusted the microphone, resisting the urge to let out a huge sigh and bang his head against the nearest wall. Why am I caught up in all this? Why is it always me? What the hell did they see in me that I can never see in myself? "Thank you, headmaster. Never thought that I would be leading all of us again. Anyway, tonight is a night to celebrate Cid's birthday and also to enjoy our well-deserved party. So, I want all of us to have a good time tonight. Let the party begin." Squall finished. The crowd when cheering again and deafening applause surrounded him as he stepped down the stage. I seriously have no idea what I've just said to them. He had absolutely no idea what to say when he was on stage. He was so sure he was talking nothing but rubbish up there but seemed like nobody thought it was. Nobody saw his uncertainties, they never did even though he never bothered to hide them. He had never stopped wondering why. "Squall! You're the man!" Zell exclaimed, giving him a hard slap on the back. Squall almost choked on his wine. Rinoa produced a napkin. "You okay, Squall?" He met her eyes. Everything will be okay with you by my side, always. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks." "Watch it, pal!" It was Irvine hissing back at Zell on behalf of Squall. "Ya-Hooo!! Way to go commander!!" Selphie chirped, jumping up and down beside Irvine. Spare me that word. Rinoa grinned, "This is gonna be so cool, Squall. I know you hate this but I still have to do this. Congratulations." Somehow, to Squall's surprise, he did not feel irritated by what she had said. Maybe it's because she's different. She's Rinoa, she's... the girl I care. It does feel good to have her support in this. "Thanks." 


	2. Life Goes On

Chapter 2: Life Goes on  
  
Rinoa ran, dragging a puzzled Squall behind her. Finally she stopped when she reached the small stretch of sandy beach not too far outside the Garden. Squall could not help smiling to himself, the both of them had so much likings in common. He loved the beach, yes, he loved to spend time alone with Rinoa. The lapping of waves and the breezes of wind were all so calming and somewhat cheery, to Squall, and with the woman he loved by his side, everything seemed all so beautiful.  
Rinoa walked right in front of the waves and sighed, "What a glorious night! Right, Squall?"  
Squall moved up and wrapped his arms round her from behind. He drew her closer and rested his chin on her shoulder. "It's beautiful. With you."  
After all that they had been through, she had her eyes on this young man for so long and all the effort had eventually paid off. She was then embraced in the arms of Squall Leonhart, the man with a heart and passion of a lion. His looks were so cool they were deceiving. He loved her so much it scared him initially. He was thankful towards her, she effortlessly tore down walls after walls of barrier that he had built up in his mind since young. Since Ellone left me. Nobody had been able to say "It's all right" and had him believing it, only Rinoa. She could express her feeling freely, openly without fear and he envied her. Now, she was the reason he looked forward to every sunrise and she was the reason he fought to be alive.  
"It feels so good, Squall, to be together with everybody once again."  
"I always thought it is nice to be peaceful again. No more fighting, no more blood shed. But seemed like this world is complicated." Squall remarked, absently toying with the two rings stringed together in a silver necklace round her neck. The smaller ring was Rinoa mother's, the bigger one with the shape of a lion-like creature was Squall's favourite. He had named it Griever, which also turned out to be the name of the ultimate GF (guardian force).  
Rinoa tilted her head and pointed to the sky.  
"Shooting stars!" exclaimed Rinoa. She quickly clasped her hands together, closed her eyes and made a silent wish.  
Squall raised his head and saw more shooting stars gliding across the galaxy. He, for the first time in his life, clasped his hands together and closed his eyes.  
Strange... Something is changing in me. I never believed, but now I do.  
  
Quistis saw her share of the shooting stars from the ballroom balcony. She merely smiled at the marvelous sight of them. She wondered why she did not make any wish like she used.  
Because there's nothing more for me to wish for. The sorceress has been defeated, we have brought the world peace. Rinoa is the only sorceress in the world now... Rinoa... Squall's girl.  
Quistis smiled almost bitterly. She could not bring herself to admit that she had tried and tried to catch Squall's attention. But he had always given her cold shoulders.  
Does he really think that I'm concern of him because he is my student?  
Rinoa had got what she could only dream almost effortlessly. She could see how Rinoa was attracted to Squall and how she tried to work her way into his heart. Squall somehow gave way to her but not Quistis. Quistis had known Squall for a good three years but had never seen him smiled. Now, she gazed upon the skyline and wondered what would be installed for her the day after. She absently dropped her gaze on the distant beach. Knowing what was good for her and everyone else, she turned and walked away.  
  
Gwen Lovett let down her hair for that evening. Zell Dincht was close beside her wherever she went. She was the librarian with a pigtail and had been fond of Zell for a long time. Happy-go-lucky spiky blond only noticed it recently and ever since then, they had gotten along very well.  
  
"Sefie!"  
Selphie turned and arched a questioning eyebrow at the handsome young hunk.  
"Have you seen Squall and Rinoa around?" Irvine asked, moving closer to the girl.  
Selphie frowned, "Nope but I think they are around here. Not far away. They love peace, you know!" She grinned and linked her arm with his and started marching somewhere.  
"My love, may I know where are we going?"  
"Oh, my dear, it doesn't matter. I have you!"  
Irvine chuckled, "Yeah, you're right. And I have you too."  
  
Rinoa pulled Squall closer and buried half her face into the fur collar of his leather jacket, whispered, "I'm still a sorceress, you know."  
"I know but it doesn't matter. I love you, no matter what." Squall smiled down at her. She giggled softly as she still loved his new-found smile. He looked even more heart-breakingly gorgeous with a smile gracing his soft lips. He lowered them onto hers and sealed it with a tender kiss.  
"I love you, Rinoa. I'll be here for you forever, I promise." He whispered, caressing her silky hair.  
Rinoa nodded in contentment. Thank god I've found you.  
"Can we stay here a little longer?"  
Squall was more than happy to agree. "Sure, I wish we could stay here forever." He replied, guiding her towards a huge palm tree. He flipped down on the sand first and cast a Firaga on some nearby twigs. Rinoa joined him shortly. She lay in his chest and he held her close. She sighed and closed her eyes. I love you, Squall, but I can't help feeling that something bad is going to hit us again...  
  
"Ergh! Don't tell me you eat hotdogs for every meal." Selphie squeaked as she saw Zell's plate was once again filled with nothing but hotdogs. "Don't you get tired of them?" Zell smirked and replied proudly, "Never! Haha! I love them. I'm alive because of them!" Selphie stuck out her tongue at him when Irvine joined them at the huge round table in the Garden's cafeteria. "Orange juice, my dear?" Irvine bowed and tipped his cowboy hat slightly. Selphie giggled, "Thank you, Irvy!" Quistis stiffened a yawn as she settled her plate of noodles on the table. She had not slept much last night. Yeah, I feel so sorry for myself that I can't even sleep. Serve me right. A pleasant young SeeD appeared beside Zell. Quistis recognized that she was the girl from last night's party. Gwen or something... Zell jumped out of his seat nervously and nodded towards his fellow SeeD companies. "This is Gwen Lovett. I asked her to join us for breakfast this morning." Zell looked so nervously and went so red, Selphie was beginning to worried that he might not make it. Quistis offered a welcoming smile and gestured for her to sit down. Selphie chirped a big welcome while Irvine bowed and even shook hands with her. Selphie rolled her eyes and decided to turn her attention to their missing friends. "Did anybody see Squall or Rinoa?" Selphie inquired, scratching her head slightly.  
"We are here," a voice boomed from behind her, startling her into a yelp. Squall raised his brows at her and walked over to the empty seats. Rinoa followed suit.  
"Say Squall, stop scaring my Sefie or I'll scare your Rinoa." Irvine joked, winking at Rinoa.  
Rinoa laughed and shook her head. "Like you could."  
Squall slapped a gloved hand to his forehead and sighed. "Sorry, Selphie."  
Selphie glared at the brown-haired cowboy beside her. "I'm fine, just ignore this lame guy of mine."  
After some more greetings of good morning, everybody started tucking in. There were some casual chats here and there until the intercom throughout the Garden flickered and came to life.  
"Attention, this is the headmaster. Could Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas, Selphie Tilmitt, Rinoa Heartilly and Quistis Trepe please proceed to my office as soon as possible. Thank you."  
Zell groaned and slumped back onto the chair. "Not now, not again! I'm going to miss my hotdogs..."  
Squall felt the scar between his eyes began to throb again. He somehow anticipated that it would not be any good news. Whatever it might be, he knew he would be the leader again and that thought only made the throbbing worst.  
"Oh, I guess we have to come back for breakfast later." Irvine put his hat on and stood up to help Selphie out of her seat.  
"Don't worry about it, I'll be here to look after them until all of you are back. But in case, you know, if you guys can't make it for them, just give my cell phone a ring. I'll settle here for you." Gwen offered.  
Before Zell could respond, Irvine grinned his killer grin at the girl and bowed, "How lovely of you. We'll be back, I promise. Right, Zell?"  
Zell was fighting the urge to throw a few punches and kicks on the still-smiling cowboy. "Yeah, right, Love. We'll be back." He hissed through gritted teeth.  
Squall sighed and slipped Rinoa's hand into his as they made their way out of the cafeteria. Quistis following the rest out quietly. She seemed almost glad to be away from the table.  
I need to stop brooding around and be useful for a change. I'm no instructor material but I'm sure I'm still a SeeD.  
  
Squall stepped in front of his friends and did a formal salute to headmaster Cid. "Commander Leonhart and team reporting, sir. You called for us, sir." Cid nodded to him and gestured for all of them to take a seat. "Good morning, fellow SeeDs and Rinoa. I'm sorry to summon you again so soon but I believe we have some new missions coming up. First, I shall start with the attack on Dollet. The Dollet Dukedom is having difficulties warding off the ever-attacking Galbadia soldiers. Head of the Dukedom, Mr. Syren, has asked for our Garden's help to recapture their lost lands and to set up an agreement with the Galbadia president. The newly appointed president is Mr. Caraway."  
Rinoa gasped and her pretty black eyes widened. Squall stretched over and covered her clasped hands assuringly.  
"Mr. Syren notes that there's a man called General Satoshi who is in charge of the army. He believes that he is the real man behind the warring idea." He paused and let his gaze rested on the young girl in sky blue cape. "Nothing personal but I think you can handle the situation like the SeeDs, separating personal and official affairs. I'm sending you on this mission because I want to give you a choice of whether you would like to join us as a SeeD cadet or not. This will be your test if you choose to accept that offer."  
Rinoa was about to say something when Cid cut her off. "Don't. Not now. Think it over and I'll like to hear from you before you leave for Deling City."  
Cid gave her an everything-will-be-fine smile before reaching for a deep blue file on his desk.  
"I've rejected a couple of request because I believe all of you need to take a break from those heavy-duty fighting. But besides the Dollet request, there's still another one I can't reject." He paused and caught Squall frowning, Zell could not wait to jump out of his chair, Selphie listening anxiously, Quistis looking all composed and Rinoa staring at the ground.  
Can he just spit it out?  
The headmaster grinned, "Laguna is requesting for a visit to Garden."  
Sis... Ellone...  
"And he's bringing Ellone here too. He can't wait to thank us and he apologized for not being about to make it for the celebration party after the sorceress battle. But of course I told him the situation at Dollet and he agreed to bring Ragnorak with him tomorrow evening when he arrives. He has gotten it repaired and modified in Esthar and he is gonna give it to us as a token of appreciation. That's all for my announcement today. Any questions?" He finished and looked up from the file and scanned the group.  
Zell's hand shot up.  
"Yes, Zell?"  
"So that means that we are setting off to Dollet once Laguna and his Ragnorak arrive?"  
Instead of Cid answering, a familiar voice crossed the room.  
"I was thinking of asking all of you to depart the morning after. I think Laguna and Ellone would love to spend at least a dinner with you. But it's still up to you guys, and your commander." Edea graced across the room and stop beside Cid. Smiling at her children, she let her gaze set on Squall.  
Squall suddenly realized that everyone's eyes were on him. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  
Why is it me again? What if I say the wrong things, make the wrong choice?  
"Sure, Matron. We shall set off the day after." He replied was followed by a Woo-hoo and Boo-yaa from Selphie and Zell respectively. He turned and saw Rinoa smiling at him. At least I've made her smile.  
"Okay, that's all for now. If there're no further questions, you are dismissed." Cid concluded.  
Squall was surprised that he was not called to stay back.  
"Time to finish our breakfast!" Zell cheered, giving the air a few punches before bouncing back to the cafeteria. 


	3. For Love

Chapter 3: For Love...  
  
Rinoa flopped on the new double bed in Squall's dorm. She had kicked off her heels and taken a warm shower. She lay there gazing out of the window onto the starry night sky. Her thoughts were drifting away just as Squall returned from the shower room in a pair of combat trousers and his usual white t-shirt. He had left his furry jacket hanging at the back of his chair. Rinoa turned to face him and waved him over. She loved it when he had just dried his hair with a towel, making a mess out of it and did not bother to comb. He looked so sweet then.  
  
Squall hung the towel at the end of the bed and crawled up beside Rinoa. He drew her close and planted a gentle kiss on her soft lips.  
  
"Can't believe the team is back for a mission again so soon." Rinoa said as she toyed with Squall's Griever.  
  
Squall stroked her hands and replied, "Yeah, me too. I didn't expect our break to be so short."  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"Mmm...?"  
  
"I've decided. I'm going to join SeeD. I'm going to prove to the world that I'm a good sorceress. Now that Ultimecia is out of the way, I'm the only one left."  
  
Squall smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "Sounds wonderful to me. You have my support, all the way." He brought her hand up to his lips and brushed a kiss on the fingers. "I love you, Rinoa and nothing is going to change that." He gazed seriously in her eyes.  
  
Why do I have this... feeling? It feels like...  
  
Rinoa caught something in those eyes. They seemed like a mixture of fear and excitement. She did not know what but she could somehow feel the unspoken message in his heart.  
  
"I love you too, Squall. It's gonna stay like this forever. I love you." She ended the sentence with a kiss.  
  
Squall responded to her kiss with equal if not stronger passion. Like a roaring lion awaken from his deep long sleep, he was melting Rinoa with his flaming passion. On the other hand, Rinoa realized that she did not want him to stop. He rolled over and was now on top of her. He kissed her again, harder and more urgent this time. She wrapped her arms gently around his neck and accepted them eagerly. Gently tugging at his shirt, Rinoa smiled up nervously into those stormy blue eyes of the man she loved so much. Squall hesitated but only for a while. He pulled off his creamy white t-shirt, revealing his well-toned muscles and gazed lovingly at the only woman he ever wanted. Rinoa sighed softly and pulled him close once again. Griever was dangling from his neck as he lowered himself for a kiss on her neck.  
  
"One thing good about being a sorceress..." Rinoa winked. With a wave of her fingers, the lavender candles flame flickering in the room were put out all at once.  
  
Obviously impressed, Squall whispered, "Cool."  
  
He hesitated again when he was about to remove her blue cape. He realized that he actually wanted and needed her very much. Hell, I'm only human. With that, he pushed all sanity behind him and went on with his instincts.  
  
All clothes were finally out of the way. Squall caressed her slowly and lovingly, kissing his way down from her lips to her tender neck and then to her breasts. The sight of her fullness aroused him dearly. Kissing and licking her taut nipples with his talented tongue, he brought both of them into a state of ecstasy. Soft moans escaped Rinoa's lips when she felt Squall's erected manhood brushed against her between the legs. He smiled and circled it around her moist area teasingly.  
  
"God, it feels like you've done this before." Rinoa whispered hoarsely. Her hand found her way to his manhood and she gripped it tight. Squall gasped in surprise and pleasure as her warm fingers wrapped around it and started a slow rhythm on it.  
  
It felt so good he almost thought he would lose it then. "No, Rinoa, you're the first and only woman I want." He replied huskily. He lowered himself until he was touching the now very moist part of Rinoa. Rinoa let out a moan so arousing Squall could not take it anymore. In one fluid motion, he slid his entire length inside her. Both of them gasped in extreme pleasure. Then, he began to thrust slowly first and then picking up speed. Rinoa gripped on to his back as she felt herself taken higher and higher as Squall moved faster inside her. She clenched and Squall groaned aloud. He paused for a second or so.  
  
"Please, Rinoa. If you want me to last, don't that too often." He said with a smile.  
  
Rinoa was playing dirty. When Squall began thrusting again, she clenched onto him as tightly as she could every so now and then. Finally, it was too much for Squall to bear, she brought him so near to the brink. He knew he was about to lose it already. He felt Rinoa shuddered beneath him. He knew that he had brought her to the edge as well.  
  
"I love you, Rinoa." He breathed onto her neck.  
  
Rinoa kissed his cheek and whispered. "I love you too, Squall." She then bit down into his neck. And that did it for Squall, he thrust faster and faster. I want you, Rinoa. At the edge of climax, he bit down hard into her neck and thrust once more, spilling his seeds inside her.  
  
Strong aroma of love hung heavily in the air. They gave in to each other totally, completely. Neither of them wished for the night to end.  
  
Sunlight streamed thought the window and hit Squall's eyes with a bang when he tried to open them first thing in the morning.  
  
Damn it, I must have overslept. What time is it?  
  
Before his eyes could focus, he felt a pair of warm lips on his own.  
  
Slowly, the raven hair sorceress bounced into view.  
  
"Good morning, Squally!"  
  
Oh, Rinoa... Squall groaned inwardly. Squally? Is she gonna call me that from now on?  
  
Struggling to get up, he returned her greeting, "Morning Rinoa. What time is it?"  
  
She paced over and drew down the baby blue curtains. She knew that Squall did not like his room too bright early in the morning.  
  
"It's nearly ten, love. I was just packing some stuff for Dollet."  
  
Finally, his eyes adjusted to the surroundings. Frowning, he asked, "Isn't the mission tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure it is but, you know, I hate to do pack things at night. Get lazy as the sun goes down." She grinned good-naturedly at him.  
  
"You have breakfast yet?"  
  
"Nope, but I think the rest are down at the cafeteria already."  
  
Squall's honey brown hair was ruffled from the sleep. Rinoa thought it was cute while Squall just could not be bothered with it. Pacing around the room half-naked, he gathered his clothes and towel.  
  
"Did you see the t-shirt I wore last night?"  
  
"Right here, Squally! Catch it!" Rinoa threw it so high it flew right over his head.  
Squall made a jump for it and caught it right before it hit the wall. Rinoa laughed while Squall slapped a hand onto his forehand and threw on the shirt.  
  
"I'll try to make the shower a quick one."  
  
The girl nodded her raven hair and smiled, "I'll be waiting right here for you."  
  
Squall moved in for a quick peck on her forehead before disappearing behind the door.  
  
Laguna and Ellone arrived at Balamb Garden later in the evening and, as promised, they brought along the Ragnorak.  
  
Squall arrived shortly after Cid had called for him through the intercom. "Commander Leonhart reporting, sir. You asked for me, sir." He saluted.  
Cid nodded and returned his salute.  
  
"The president of Esthar is here. Sir Laguna would like to see you in his private suite now." He nodded towards the two men standing by the doorway. One of them had katars for hands and looked extremely tanned while the other had an enormous built. Squall recognized them as Laguna's buddies and assistants, Kiros and Ward.  
  
"His assistants will show you the way." Cid finished.  
  
Kiros stepped forwards and offered a slight bow.  
  
"This way please, Mr. Leonhart."  
  
Squall followed them out of the headmaster's office.  
  
"Mr. President, Mr. Leonhart is here." Kiros reported.  
  
They actually address their friend so formally. I still can't believe he's the president. Especially for the city of Esthar.  
  
"Come on in!" A cheery voice called from the inside of a grand suite.  
  
I didn't know that there is such suite in Garden.  
  
Ward opened the door and Squall stepped inside. He took a quick look round the room and turned his attention to the charismatic man standing in front of a desk.  
  
Laguna broke into a huge smile.  
  
"Squall! Finally I get to see you again!"  
  
Does that mean I need not report?  
  
Uncertain of what to say, he gave him a brief nod and allowed a genuine smile to grace across his face.  
  
Laguna was almost jumping up and down in joy at that. Squall wondered if he did something wrong. Laguna walked over and threw an arm over his shoulder, guiding him over to the coffee table by the windows.  
  
This kid has changed a lot since the battle. He's beginning to behave like me now. Laguna smirked to himself as he watched the young man opposite him gazing leisurely out of the window.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"Anything is fine by me." Squall nodded.  
  
"I love Balamb. In my opinion, this Garden is the most majestic among all. It's so peaceful now, isn't it?" Laguna said thoughtfully as he poured tea for the both of them.  
  
"Yes, it indeed is." And I don't feel like leaving it so soon.  
  
Laguna scratched his head, frantically trying to find some way to start on what he came here to say. Damn it, does he hate me? I know I've been a terrible dad but I'm sorry. Now I wanna say thank you for making me proud, thank you for saving the world... What the hell... Can't I just say something sensible?  
  
Squall wondered if the man in front of him was talking to himself again. I can't believe this person is my biological father. I don't want to grow up a moron.  
  
"Thank you." Squall decided to broke the silence. "Thank you for stopping by and for the Ragnorak."  
  
"Oh... yeah. Anytime, Squall!" Laguna took in a deep breath before continuing, "Look, I came here especially to see you. I missed you, Squall. And I'm so sorry for not being a father to you for seventeen years. I just wanna say thank you and, I know you must be hating me to the core and I don't blame you. Cause I hate me too." He hung his head sadly.  
  
I don't think I really hate this man. I don't even know how does it feels like to have a dad. What difference in having him and not having him gonna change my life?  
  
Squall wondered what to say.  
  
"Things will turn out fine, I believe. Just... don't worry too much. Many things ain't as bad as we thought." Squall responded. What the hell am I saying?  
  
Laguna looked up in surprise. He met Squall's tranquil blue eyes with a hopeful smile on his face. A terrible father has to be compensated with a brilliant son. Raine, did you see our Squall?  
  
Uncertain of what to do, Squall smiled back at his father again. Maybe he expected me to kick up a fuss. But honestly, I think that's tiring. Sitting in some a quiet afternoon tea suits me fine. I might really like it.  
  
"Where's Ellone?" Squall's question brought Laguna back to earth again.  
  
"Oh, she's probably roaming around the Garden looking for you guys. You can go see her now if you wish."  
  
Squall shook his head. "There's plenty of time for that."  
  
He wants to spend the afternoon with me! Laguna wanted so much to bounce around in joy. He used to think that Squall could not stand being around him, even for a second more. Raine, I don't deserve this. I'm so happy...  
  
Squall was walking round the Garden searching for his friends. He wondered if all of them had retired back to their dorms. He turned to check the huge fountain clock in the middle of the building.  
  
It's only nine-plus. Where are they? And Rinoa, where are you...  
  
He stop short in midway as a sudden wave of drowsiness hit him. He leaned on a nearby wall for support.  
  
What the hell... Ellone? Couldn't be... Not now, Sis... I need to find Rinoa, or at least get back to my dorm.  
  
Squall shook his head in a futile attempt to clear the mist that was building up in front of his eyes. He felt so sleepy that all he wanted to do was to slump down onto the floor.  
  
Ellone! What are you doing!  
(Squall? I'm... sorry. I must've been dreaming in my sleep. Sorry, I'll disconnect now.)  
  
Slowly, he regained full-consciousness and realized that he was sitting on the marble floor in the hallway leading to the dormitory. A wave of dizziness hit him as he stood up, he held a hand to his forehead and shut his eyes for a moment. The feeling eased soon after and he paced back to his dorm. It scared him sometimes that Ellone's power ran out of her control when she was sleeping. He pulled out the card key to his room and entered the room only to find that all of them are there. He jumped a step back in surprise.  
  
Irvine and Zell were playing card game on the floor while Rinoa, Selphie and Quistis had settled themselves on the queen-size bed chatting away happily.  
  
"Hey, Squall. Finally back." Zell was the first to notice Squall's arrival.  
  
What the hell are they doing in my room?  
  
He spotted Rinoa smiling at him and the answer struck him. Rinoa always calmed him down somehow.  
  
I called for them.  
  
He had called for the meeting, it was to discuss on tomorrow's mission  
to Dollet. He wondered how on earth that could slip his mind.  
  
What has gotten into me?  
  
"Right, for the Dollet mission tomorrow, please be ready by seven in the morning. We'll meet at the front gate in full uniform. Once we reach there, I need to split us up into two teams, the combat team and the peacemaking team. The combat team will be leading the rest of the SeeDs that are supporting us in our mission to recapture the lost lands of Dollet. The peacemaking team shall head straight for the capital, Deling City, to negotiate with the President and the General." Squall paused and glanced at his friends.  
  
Sighing, he continued, "I shall select the team make-up. As I am the representative of Garden, I must lead the peacemaking team. Selphie and Irvine shall come with me. Rinoa, Zell and Quistis will make up the combat team. Quistis will be leading this team. The number of SeeDs and graduating SeeDs supporting will be confirmed tomorrow when we assemble. Quistis, you will need to organize them well."  
  
Quistis gave him a positive nod.  
  
"Does anyone of you object violently to my arrangement?" Squall asked.  
  
"No, sir." Irvine stood up and saluted.  
  
Zell followed suit. "No, sir. Everything is fine by me."  
  
Squall noticed that Rinoa and Selphie scrambled frantically to stand up. Two of them saluted as well.  
  
"No, sir." The two girls replied in unison.  
  
Quistis straightened herself from the wall she was leaning on and did a smart salute. "No objection, sir!"  
  
Squall was stunned by their responds. Am I so formal with my discussion? Not knowing exactly what to do, he saluted back.  
  
"If there's no further questions, everyone is dismissed. I will fill you in with the details tomorrow on the Ragnorak." 


	4. Failure is Not an Option

Chapter 4: Failure is Not an Option  
  
As the commander, Squall had to pull himself up and out of bed earlier than anyone else and as his girlfriend, Rinoa did the same too. She said she could not bear to let Squall eat alone, report to Cid alone and on standby alone at the front gate. Early in the morning was chilling. Both of them changed into their SeeD uniform at six-thirty and headed for headmaster's office.  
  
Squall often wondered how Cid managed look so fully-awake so early in the morning. Both Squall and Rinoa saluted smartly to Cid.  
  
"Commander Leonhart and Cadet Rinoa Heartilly reporting, sir."  
  
Cid smiled up at them and nodded for them to stand at ease.  
  
"Very well, I see you've accepted my offer, Rinoa."  
  
Rinoa smiled, "I think I'll like to serve mankind to world peace, putting my sorceress power into good use. I want people to change their views."  
  
Cid nodded and beamed, "Sure you are. Then this mission will be your test. All the best and may the commander's team support you all the way."  
  
"We will, sir." Squall smiled faintly.  
  
"Good, I'll be down at the front gate at seven sharp. See all of you there then."  
  
Cid moved towards Squall and pinned a golden badge with the carving of the Garden symbol onto his uniform.  
  
"This is the badge that you've earned. The badge of the Commander of Garden. Your rank, you title. Wear it with pride, Leonhart. We're so proud of you." Cid gave Squall a firm handshake. "I'll see you then."  
  
Quistis thought she was the first until she spotted Squall and Rinoa at one far end, nearly out, of the front gate. She had no choice but to move over to them.  
  
"Morning, guys." She managed to sound cheery enough.  
  
Rinoa waved and smiled. "How do you think I look?"  
  
Quistis noticed that she was dressed in their SeeD uniform too. Rinoa looks fabulous. It outlines her curves well. She's not only adorable, she's charming.  
  
"You look perfect. The uniform fits you great." Quistis smiled.  
  
"Really? That's so great! Cos I always look at you guys in uniform and got so envious that all of you look so smart and gorgeous." Rinoa said.  
  
Squall took a sip of his pack-away latte and checked his wrist watch.  
  
Six-fifty. Must they be so on time...  
  
He took a good look at Rinoa and had to admit that Quistis was right. She did look wonderful in uniform. So poised and beautifully smart. And that ever-carefree smile on her face... His thoughts were interrupted by a loud squeak.  
  
"Are we late?" It was, out of doubt, Selphie running towards them. Irvine following up close behind.  
  
"Hey-ya! Morning!" Rinoa greeted. "Not late yet, even the headmaster ain't here yet."  
  
Selphie heaved a huge sigh of relieved and began adjusting her newly-ironed uniform.  
  
Irvine had then been accepted as a SeeD cadet of Balamb Garden. He tilted his cowboy hat and bowed slightly as he joined Squall.  
  
"Greetings, Squall."  
  
"Same to you."  
  
"A new mission once again. Seems like the situation is quite bad at Dollet." Irvine said, gazing at the far horizon.  
  
Squall nodded, "I hope we can settle them once and for all."  
  
"What's Rinoa gonna do? Her father is the man we're going to talk to. Can't believe he's the president of Galbadia."  
  
Squall turned to face Irvine. "That's why I didn't put her on the peacemaking team. I just hope for the best. I just hope she understands and take care of herself during the fighting." Pause. "It's not gonna be easy." He shook his head, almost sadly.  
  
He's so worried, Irvine thought. He's so worried for letting Rinoa do the major fighting while he had to go negotiating with her father. Yet he had no choice.  
  
Irvine knew that Squall had done the best grouping for both teams possible. He had taken everything into consideration. Now I know why he is always the leader among leaders.  
  
Zell arrived shortly, followed by Cid. Cid had two other SeeDs behind him. They were Gwen and Nida, the other SeeD that graduated together with Selphie, Squall and Zell.  
  
"Morning, SeeDs. SeeD Gwen Lovett and Nida Strife will be joining the trip to Dollet on Ragnorak. Nida will be the pilot, sorry Selphie."  
  
Unable to hide her disappointment, Selphie hung her head sadly.  
  
Cid continued, "There will be exactly two hundred SeeDs and fifty graduating SeeDs going on this mission, that is excluding all of you here. They will be dispatched to Dollet via vessels. Good luck, SeeDs."  
  
"Now listen up, Nida will be the pilot and the main in-charge of Ragnorak. He will be the headquarter and oversees everything. Gwen will be supporting him on this ship." Squall looked in Gwen's direction and she nodded.  
  
"When we touch down on Dollet, there'll be one of Dollet army's ranking officers to update us on the situation. Quistis, as I've said, you'll be the combat leader. Do appoint various leaders in the teams you're going to organize the two-hundred and fifty SeeDs into to aid you. I'll be speaking to them the moment they arrive. After which, Selphie, Irvine and myself shall take the Ragnorak straight to Deling City. Everybody check that their com units are in working condition. Contact the Ragnorak if situation occurs. Understand?" Squall instructed sternly. It was not like he liked to command but he simply could not handle any more nonsense. The situation was serious and he needed his comrades to get it into their heads.  
  
"Yes, sir!" Came a sharp reply in unison.  
  
"Good. Everybody on standby, we're reaching soon." Squall said, noticing the lengthening coastline of Dollet.  
  
Rinoa sat quietly at a corner, staring at nothing in particular. Her expression grimly set. Squall's expression softened as he approached her.  
  
"Rinoa dear?" He tried softly.  
  
Rinoa moved her lips ever so slightly. "Yes?"  
  
"Look at me."  
  
Rinoa obeyed. She saw the roaring flame behind those strong blue eyes.  
  
"We're going to make it. Trust me." Squall held her hand to his heart.  
  
She felt the steady beat of his heart. Heart of a lion. She believed him. She had to hang on, she had to stay alive, for Squall. For him who for once made her feel like settling down. She could not wait to spend the rest of her life with Squall. She must be strong, for her Squall Leonhart.  
  
"We're here, Commander." Nida reported.  
  
Rinoa checked her blaster edge and pulled Squall to his feet.  
  
"Time to kick some ass."  
  
The vessels arrived one after another simultaneously. Within the next fifteen minutes, all the SeeDs from all vessels had disembarked and assembled at the coast of Dollet. Squall stood in front of the huge army of SeeDs. His SeeDs, he reminded himself, I'm the Commander that means I'm responsible for every single one of them.  
  
"SeeDs, this is a mission to aid Dollet soldiers to recapture their lost lands and to defeat the Galbadian soldiers, push them as far out of Dollet as possible. Failure is not an option. Understand?" Squall's voice boomed with power and authority.  
  
He is made of leader material. That's what Cid saw in him. This part of him that even Squall himself did not know exist, Irvine thought in realization.  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Squall nodded, his expression stern, giving nothing away.  
  
"Quistis Trepe will be the combat squad leader. All of you will be under the charge of Instructor Trepe and mine for this mission. I shall be leaving for Deling City soon so Instructor Trepe shall be your commander for the time being. Obey her orders or appropriate actions will be taken. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Quistis nodded to Squall and stepped in front of the SeeDs. She had never command such huge masses of people before. She envied how Squall had managed to handle them so calmly. His display of power was swift and impressive. And every single one of them respected him...  
  
Quistis let her thoughts trailed away as she composed herself in front of the army. Squall didn't put you as the combat leader for nothing. He's giving you a second chance to prove yourself. He knows that you are up to it.  
  
"All right, SeeDs. Split yourselves in ten squads of twenty-five now. Check your weapons and make sure your GFs are junctioned properly. Got that?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
  
"Zell and Rinoa?" Quistis turned to face them.  
  
Zell and Rinoa nodded and ran across the coastline to the two extreme ends of the army.  
  
"Zell, Rinoa and myself will appoint leaders for each squad now..."  
  
Squall took one last look at Rinoa and disappeared into the Ragnorak.  
  
"Selphie, Irvine, to the cockpit." Squall instructed quietly. Selphie and Irvine obeyed, joining him on the platform.  
  
"Nida." Squall said.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"To Deling City now."  
  
"Right away, sir."  
  
Irvine patted Squall lightly on the arm.  
  
"They are going to be fine in Quistis' hands. She was your instructor, right?"  
  
Squall nodded, his eyes never wavered from the window.  
  
"Yes, she once was. Until she got her instructor licenses taken away by those corrupted Garden faculties. But anyway, we were then sent on our first mission to aid the Forest Owls resistance group at Timber."  
  
Selphie nodded violently. Squall turned from the window to face them and continued, "Then she came looking for us, she said she couldn't believe that Cid had sent the three of us on this mission without any other external help. We just graduated the day before, you see. And then the rest you know, right, Irvine? You became our sharpshooter for the assassination of the sorceress."  
  
"I think Quistis is not that bad." Selphie added.  
  
Irvine pulled down his hat and said, "I think she will be able to handle them because of you, Squall. Everybody will fight well because they have found a good leader to look up to and you'll fight because of all of us. Taking you to victory is our mission."  
  
Selphie smiled, "That's right, Squall! You have us and our support all the way!"  
  
Leadership material... me? Are they serious?  
  
"Thanks." Squall smiled faintly.  
  
He was going to face President Caraway in a few minutes' time. Negotiating with a president, Rinoa's father. He bit his lips. What could get worst then that?  
  
Gwen spoke into the radio. "Commander, this is Gwen."  
  
Squall pressed onto the earpiece radio. "This is Leonhart. Go on."  
  
"Ragnorak shall be touching down in Deling City, right in front of the president residence, in five minutes. Roger?"  
  
"Roger that."  
  
Squall stood and drew out his gunblade, Lion Heart. Selphie checked her nuchaku, Strange Vision, while Irvine held on to his shotgun, Exeter.  
  
Failure is not an option, Squall reminded himself. 


End file.
